Take Me Now Before I Change My Mind
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Castiel/Meg/Balthazar. She has his sword and he has his weapons. If Castiel wants them back, he's going to have to play by their rules. Written for the Casfest comment fic and art meme on LJ. Slash, het, angel!cest, threesome. NC17. R&R, x.


**Take Me Now, Before I Change My Mind**

**Summary:** _Castiel/Meg/Balthazar. She has his sword and he has his weapons. If Castiel wants them back, he's going to have to play by their rules. Written for the Casfest comment fic and art meme on LJ._

**-x-**

He had no idea how they knew each other. Was it a chance meeting? Had they crossed paths when Castiel didn't know his brother was actually still alive? He had no idea. But they had summoned him, the demon with the angel sword in her hands, and his brother, with the weapons of Heaven at his disposal. Castiel had tried to reason with them.

"Give me the sword, demon?" he had demanded. Meg had laughed and turned to Balthazar, who was sprawled out on the bed beneath her naked body, also naked.

"Come and get it, angel boy," she said, running her tongue over the tip of the sword. She rolled onto her back, which also happened to be on Balthazar's chest, the angel beneath her reaching out, running a hand over her taut stomach.

"I also need the weapons, brother. My fight with Raphael is not going well. I need them. I need _you_," he said. Balthazar stared down at Meg for a moment before they both got to their feet, moving towards him.

"Do something for us, we might consider it," Meg said. It wasn't a request; it was an order.

That's how Castiel found himself now. Naked, heart beat and pulse racing with lust as the bodies of the other angel and demon pressed against both his front and his back. The demon's mouth and teeth nipping at his thighs, making him whimper with need as Balthazar pressed kisses to the back of his neck, his fingers working in and out of Castiel's exquisite ass, stretching him.

"Balthazar!" he moaned, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard, hard enough to draw blood. Balthazar pulled his fingers from Castiel, ignoring the other angel's whimper of protest.

"Meg, a little assistance please," he said, lifting Castiel's ass from his lap to let Meg get to his cock. Meg sucked his dick into her mouth, slicking it up with her saliva before letting go with a wet pop. Balthazar let Castiel sit in his lap again, this time his dick push against his entrance, sliding in gently until he was fully sheathed. Castiel let his head fall back against Balthazar's shoulder, gasping for unneeded air just as Meg stood on the bed and let herself straddle Castiel, whose hands went to her hips. She was already so warm and wet that she slid down onto his dick with ease.

"You want the weapons this bad, baby?" Meg asked, digging her nails into his chest. "Poor little Clarence." Balthazar gave a breathy laugh at the name she gave him before the three of them were moving together, making Castiel moan, and curse in Enochian. It was raw and sweaty and _hnnnng_ so fucking good.

"I told you, brother. You should try _everything_," he whispered into the other angel's ear, before sinking his teeth gently into the lobe. The beautiful friction of Balthazar inside him and of him inside Meg makes it all too much. Castiel could see stars behind his eyes as he got closer and closer to the edge. Meg leaned down and kissed Castiel, a messy, passionate kiss.

"You two have done that before," Balthazar comments, making Castiel pull away and turn to kiss Balthazar. He suddenly moaned as Meg clenched around his cock, pulling his orgasm from him with a throaty moan as she came too. It took Balthazar a few more thrusts before he came deep inside Castiel before the three of them collapsed together in a sea of limbs.

"You have something that I want, Meg," Castiel said, holding out his hand. A deal was a deal.

"I said I'd think ..."

"_Now_!" he demanded, even though he knew he couldn't be seen as threatening in his vulnerable position between the angel and the demon. Meg reached down to the floor, picking up the sword before holding the tip to Castiel's throat.

"I could kill you here and now," she said, the tip just breaking skin, making it sizzle, Castiel's face trying not to show the slight pain.

"But you won't," Balthazar said, pushing the sword away. Castiel took the sword from the demon before it disappeared from sight.

"Now, the weapons ..." he said. Balthazar sighed.

"Now, Cas. How about we talk once round two is over? There's a good boy."

* * *

_You know you love it. XD_


End file.
